Just an arm
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Quand Tony visite un nouveau monde, ou quand Edward parvient à avoir un nouvel automail gratuit.


**...Blâmez ma sœur pour ça.**

* * *

Tony Stark savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû essayer de faire apparaître ce portail tri-dimensoniel. Parce que maintenant, il avait réussi et comme un idiot trop curieux, il était passé à travers.

Et à présent, il se trouvait dans ce monde qu'il ne reconnaissait pas du tout.

Observant tout autour, il analysa les paysages. Il semblait être en pleine campagne... mais il y avait un village au loin. Peut-être pourra-t-il demander des informations aux habitants sur ce lieu nouveau et inconnu?

Arrivé à l'entrée de la rue, il regarda le grand panneau qui siégeait sur le côté.

"Resempool", put-il lire.

Étrange, ce nom ne lui disait rien. Et pourtant, il était assez doué en géographie.

\- Monsieur? Vous avez besoin d'aide?

Le milliardaire se tourna vers cette voix, pour découvrir un garçon blond d'assez petite taille, accompagné d'un autre bien plus grand vêtu d'une imposante armure qui avait l'air plutôt moyen-âgeuse.

\- Hm, non merci, petit. Je saurai me débrouiller.

Le sans d'Edward ne fit qu'un tour à ces mots.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT!

\- Peu importe, tu ressembles à un de ces gens du peuple, quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que moi ne devrait même pas vous adresser la parole.

\- Non mais je rêve! Tu te prends pour qui, le pingouin?! Et ce que tu as autour du cou, c'est une laisse, espèce de chien!?

\- Ed, voyons, calme-toi... tenta de le tranquiliser son frère.

Tony ne tint pas compte de ces remarques et s'approcha de Alphonse d'un air intéressé.

\- C'est une grande armure que tu as là! Elle me fait penser à la toute première que j'ai construite.

\- Vois fabriquez des armures? Est-ce que vous savez construire des automails aussi? Parce que si c'est le cas, vous pourriez me faire un prix~... dit le blond d'un air intéressé.

\- C'est quoi, ces automails? Ce sont de petits robots qui envoient des courriers...?

\- Vous êtes un marrant, vous, en fait! Venez, on va vous emmener chez mamie Pinako, elle pourra sûrement vous aider! Vous avez perdu votre chemin, n'est-ce pas?

\- On peut dire cela, oui...

\- Bon, eh bien allez, on va essayer d'oublier tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire de mal.

\- D'ailleurs... pourquoi n'avez-vous qu'un bras? Demanda l'Iron Man avec curiosité. Enfin... l'autre, en métal, semble un peu... disfonctionnel.

\- Oh, ça, c'est... une longue histoire. Mais j'avais un automail avant sauf que je l'ai cassé, du coup je vais demander à Winry si elle peut me le réparer. C'est une vieille amie à moi.

Tony les suivit jusqu'à une petite maison, où une fille les saluait par la fenêtre.

\- Hey, Ed, Al! Et... euh... le pingouin!

\- Winry, j'ai besoin de toi pour réparer mon automail!

\- ...Bien sûr, pour quoi d'autre sinon? Grogna la jeune fille en faisant demi-tour pour aller descendre les escaliers et les rejoindre.

Elle indiqua aux trois personnes de la rejoindre dans son atelier, où elle osculta de plus près le bras métallique cassé d'Edward.

\- Eh bien, en effet, il est assez amoché...

\- C'est quoi, ce métal de basse qualité? Demanda le milliardaire avec un air outré.

\- Hey! C'est quoi que tu traites de basse qualité?! Je suis une des meilleures constructrices d'automails! Tu n'as qu'à faire mieux si tu trouves que ce n'est pas assez bien pour toi!

\- Okay, dit simplement Tony en prenant quelques outils par-ci par-là.

Il observa un instant la machine sous tous ses angles, et il ne fallu pas longtemps pour qu'il comprenne comment elle fonctionnait.

\- C'est très intéressant, en effet... l'intérieur ressemble beaucoup au bras de Bucky..!

Et les deux alchimistes ainsi que Winry l'écoutaient marmonner des choses incompréhensibles.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le bras métallique était fait et il ne restait plus qu'à l'accrocher.

Winry regarda l'homme avec une mine étonnée.

\- C... Comment avez-vous construit cela si vite?!

\- L'habitude, c'est tout. Et puis ce n'était pas une machine complexe.

\- Et en plus elle brille! Vous pourrez très facilement devenir riche!

\- Je pense que je peux difficilement l'être encore plus, se vanta l'Iron Man avec une pointe d'arrogance.

La jeune fille voulu répondre, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par un énorme portail qui apparu subitement.

\- Tony, attrape ma main, vite! Le portail va se refermer!

Sans hésiter, ce dernier attrapa la main qui lui était tendue. Il voulait dire au revoir aux autres, mais il n'eut pas le temps non plus qu'il avait déjà disparu.

\- Bon, ben... c'était rapide, tout ça. Constata Al.

\- Oui, mais... j'ai un nouveau bras! Et gratos, en plus!

\- C'est ça. Et tu vas encore le casser, j'en suis sûre.

Oui, ce fût une courte aventure, mais bénéfique à tout le monde.


End file.
